1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image, and currently, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are in the spotlight.
Because the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a self-light emitting characteristic so that a separate light source is not required, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), a thickness and a weight thereof may be reduced. Further, because the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed, the OLED display is appropriate for use in a mobile electronic device.
A conventional OLED display includes a first electrode, an organic emission layer disposed on the first electrode, and a second electrode disposed on the organic emission layer.
An OLED display is classified into a front emission type, a rear emission type, and a dual emission type. The front emission type OLED display has a structure in which a second electrode of an organic light emitting element is formed over the entire area of a substrate where the organic light emitting element is formed in a thin film shape in order to reduce or minimize deterioration of luminance of light generated from an organic emission layer.
However, because the second electrode formed as a thin film is formed over the entire area of the substrate in the front emission type OLED display, a voltage drop occurs in driving power passing through the second electrode for driving the organic emission layer due to electrical resistance of the second electrode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.